Hrimo Pighschool
by RossoNeroFamiglia
Summary: Freshman year with the first generation.  AU.  Not serious.  At all.
1. Dirst Fay

"unceunceunceunceunceunce" FOUR years of hell,

Students filed into the hellhole of a building they called school. Looking at his schedule, Giotto couldn't help but be confused by all the numbers and letters. He had to piss real bad. He was going to leak on himself if he didn't hurry. He hurriedly ran over to a bush on the side of the school and conducted his business. He sighed relieved.

"..G-giotto..why is your fly open.." Cozart, his dear friend, asked as he starred at the dark spot on the floor.

"... I had the need to feel the breeze between my knees, Cozart."

Cozart shook his head. "It smells like a mothballs crotch and urine should get to class..."

"Yeah.." Giotto then noticed the restroom was right beside the bush he pissed in. A group of boys came out and gave him questionable glances. "Uhh..."

Cozart face palmed. Wrong way to start your high school experience. Catch you friend peeing in a bush next to the restrooms.

The students shuffled into their first period classes. NJKDSNF"CoZaRt COMEs It NEXT 2 mE" Giotto's voice cracked and the hot chicks laughed.

"..what."

"I think they like me." He flashed a smile full of braces at them and blinded one. She was sent to the hospital.

Cozart sat next to his mentally disabled friend and took out his assignment book like the good kid he is. Giotto popped a pimple and the puss splattered all over Cozart's book.

"Oh sorry man you never know where those are gonna land."Looking down in disgust, Cozart wiped the puss off.

He decided to change the topic. "Wow, we have every class together..."

"Cozart.. that's kinda gay."

" D: "

~!~*~*~*~*~*~*~(&~*~*~*~*~*&~()~)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~SKIP TO *~~*)(*~()*LUNCH-~*~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~_~*^_^_^_^

"This tastes like a butt's foot!" Giotto spit the hardly edible cafeteria food back onto his tray. "I can't believe I paid $2.75 for this!~*~*~"

Cozart could'nt sympathize. He brought lunch in a brown paper bag. He looked around the table and saw no one else. Guess he'll be spending his lunch days with Giotto only. The fact scared him.

"Dude look!~*~*~" Giotto sang. He pointed to see pink haired kid who looked gay getting bullied for looking gay with pink hair. Giotto had a deep alto voice worthy of the opera. The band geeks played the organ.

Cozart got up and walked over to throw his trash out. Unfortunately the gay guy getting bullied for being gay was thrusted upon his being and he hit the wall. "oof!"

"Oh well if it isn't a ginger!" The bullies cried. They grabbed enma and threw him agaisnt the floor.

"pls stop..." he begged on all fours butt naked. Then Giotto flew in like a super hero and punched the bullies in the face with his awesome singing. "GO AWAYYY NOW. GO AWAY NOW. GO AWAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!" The boom of his voice blasted the bullies into outer space.

"Man I should be on Oprah.":The pink haired gay being bullied for being gay looked up at Giotto in amazement and new found idol. He stuck to Giotto like a seed in a cantaloupe.

Cozart was partially happy for this development. He wouldnt have to spend his freshman year with Giotto alone.

"Let's make a club and name it VONGOLA"

"...the italian word for clams..."

"Yea I know I really want some clams so,"

" Clams don't even taste good."

"DON'T JUDGE ME COZART GOSH. YOU'RE ALWAYS UP ON ME MANG CHILL CHILL CHILL /echo

* * *

><p>lmfao. From the bowels of FFnet we bring you... Hrimo Pighschool. Flames are expected.<p>

**- Mint & Shoelace.**


	2. Ahatroom Cntics

~_~_~_~_~SATURDAY~*~*~**~~_:D:D:D:D !(*)SAD FAISE HAPPY FAISE&*&%^(^%)&(%# B_B_B_B_BHNG HGN HNG HNGn_n

Giotto went on his monster pc that had window XP and signed onto the chatroom he made for his clam club. Some other losers joined too by the end of the week. They're stories aren't important.

H0T N' spiCAY1 has just signed on.

Zart-zer6789:...Giotto..?

H0T N' spiCAY1: YA U LIEK MAH NAIME (H)

Zart-zer6789:..i-its...creative.. :D

H0T N' spiCAY1: SUM GAEWAD STOL3 IT SO I HAD 2 PUT A 1 AT THE 3ND

Zart-zer6789:...

H0T N' spiCAY1: 

H0T N' spiCAY1: FDJSGH

PaW has just signed on.

H0T N' spiCAY1: HAY SUP BRO LOLLLLLLLLLL!1111111111111111

PaW: NOTHIN BRO. BRO BRO IM HAVING A POOL PARTY

H0T N' spiCAY1: LOLZ CAN I CUMM... LOL

PaW: ONLY IF U BRING CONDOMS

Zart-zer6789:..c-caps lock... ;)

H0T N' spiCAY1: HOW DO U TURN IT OFF? PLZZ HELP PLZZZ...

Zart-zer: hit caps lock so it doesnt have a light :|

H0T N' spiCAY1: ty!

PaW: gais. thers gonna be gurls there pedoplz

H0T N' spiCAY1: will they maek us sandwichez lol lol LOL lol

PaW: hopefully rawr`` !~!~!~!~!~

Zart-zer6789:..i-i hope we're talking about the ones with bread and lettuce

PaW: THATS A WEIRD FETISH COZART

G0dz-mAn60 has just signed on.

G0dz-mAn60: May the lord be with you.

PaW: how can u be 15 and hardcore christian.

G0dz-mAn60: Don't question the lord. He has a plan.

PaW: niqq`

G0dz-mAn60: God don't like niggas.

PaW: you is what u is

G0dz-mAn60: U need Jesus.

PaW: jesus needs me

H0T N' spiCAY1: WTF?

Zart-zer6789 has signed off.

H0T N' spiCAY1: Troll successful.

H0T N' spiCAY1 has signed off.

MistyMistofMistKitsune has signed on

PaW has signed off.

G0dz-mAn60: Hello Daemon. Have you found Jesus? :)

MistyMistofMistKitsune: I'm a satanist 8|

G0dz-mAn60: …

G0dz-mAn60: !

G0dz-mAn60: Son...

G0dz-mAn60: I can help u

G0dz-mAn60: Plz

MistyMistofMistKitsune: i dont need help. 8|

G0dz-mAn60: fdsjkhOFDHGLDSAJG

G0dz-mAn60: fdsghj

G0dz-mAn60 has been muted for spam.

MistyMistofMistKitsune: HAHA AKE THAT UP UR ASS PRIEST

MistyMistofMistKitsune has signed off.

G0dz-mAn60: 

G0dz-mAn60 has signed off.

~~+~+~_~*~()&~)(~*_)~(~MONDAY89&!~)(*&~)*&~!_)(~+(~_)*~()&~+~*~(^~&*^~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys we need to find a place to meet regularly for our c l u b ~!"

"..Don't we need to be sponsored by a teacher first?" Cozart attempted to be the voice of reason.

"... :( … :(... I dont know any teachers that would sponsor us..."

" I know one!" PaW...G exclaimed.

"Who?"

"The art teacher. That crazy old guy who painted with cow's blood."

"o.o .. ok"

" I heard he murdered his wife.." Daemon contributed to the conversation.

"W- what... ?" Giotto asked frightened.

" That's just a rumor :( " G stated. He was actually quite close to the insane man.


End file.
